Erza Fights
by Thisaintausername
Summary: When Erza Scarlet randomly appears in the rubble of Squad 12's barracks no one knows exactly what to do. Except Kenny, he just found someone else to fight. Ichigo is just happy that it's not him for once.
1. An Unusual Suprise

**Hi! This one is a work in progress.  
I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach either, no matter how much I try:(**

* * *

It was a normal day in the soul society. Meaning that the 11th division was wreaking havoc as they desperately tried to corner poor Ichigo Kurosaki into fighting their captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo saw starting to get a little desperate as he was running out of places to hide. The only place that he hadn't hidden was the squad 12 barracks and that was because everyone there was basically a phyco and would like nothing better than to dissect him. As he ran, Ichigo took the time to think over the possibility of hiding in the squad 10 barracks, but ultimately, that was the most likely place for Yoruichi to be right now and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her antics.

Ducking behind some bushes outside the squad 6 training grounds, Ichigo finally took the chance to have a rest. Panting slightly, he slumped down in the shade and relaxed. The cool breeze was a relief after the constant running and sitting in the shade like this was very peaceful. The shouts of squad 11 as they desperately searched for him faded away as the poor substitute soul reaper closed his eyes for a moment…

Ichigo's eyes flew open as a huge explosion came from the squad 12 barracks. He stood up quickly before internally cringing as his stiff muscles protested. After a quick stretch, he surveyed the situation. The fluctuations in spiritual pressure had ceased and he quickly deduced that most of the members of squad 12 had evacuated the premises however Ikkaku's spiritual pressure was rapidly approaching the explosion site, along with several others from squad 12. After scanning some more Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt what they had noticed before him. Another soul. Normally squad 12 would have to deal with this kind of thing as it was their mess but this was no ordinary soul. The spiritual pressure coming off it was immense, at least captain class, maybe higher.

Grabbing Zangetsu, he flash stepped as fast as he could towards squad 12's latest experiment.

Erza P.O.V

One second I was separating Gray, Natsu and Gajeel as they yelled pathetic obscenities at each other and the next I was flying weightlessly through a rainbow. The bright colours swirled around me as I tried desperately to think straight, but I was constantly being distracted by all the beautiful colours rushing past. Before I could get my thoughts in order I slammed into what could only be the ground. Hard. As the dust cleared and my ears stopped ringing, I pulled myself shakily to my feet and took in my surroundings.

I seemed to have landed in the ruins of a large building. However, at closer inspection the ruins seemed suspiciously new, maybe I destroyed them when I hit the ground, not that it really mattered, I just hope it wasn't a guild hall. After I hauled myself out of the crater, I gathered my thoughts and started to explore the wreckage. There was a lot of smashed glass and broken gadgets so maybe it was a science laboratory. Suddenly, a group of people appeared. The appeared to be wearing some kind of traditional black uniform and they all carried swords. The only one with strong magic energy was the bald guy with weird pinkish eye shadow at the side of each eye. As we stared one another down I felt the approach of another person with strong magic energy. Drawing myself up straight, I strode over to where the uniformed men stood and held out my hand,

"My name is Erza Scarlet and I apologise for any damage that I may have caused in my fall"

The bald man eyed me in a somewhat challenging manner before accepting my handshake,

"I'm Ikkaku Madarame of the 11th division and these are my fellow squad members"

As he prattled of names, numbers and the like I noticed another person with powerful magic energy approaching. I waited until he was finished, not having listened to any of it and asked,

"Are you expecting anyone else to pass this way?"

He smirked,

"You are a powerful new opponent, the captain is probably looking for a fight and Kurosaki ran off somewhere."

"Is there a reason for him wanting to fight me or is it some kind of training?" I was confused as to why a person that I had never met before would challenge me to a fight. Also, who was this Kurosaki person and did he have a good reason for running of was he just a coward?

My questions were answered a moment later when a tall black haired man with a little pink haired girl on his shoulder landed in the rubble and drew his sword.

* * *

 **Was it ok?**


	2. and so it begins!

**Sorry about the super late update but I had no inspiration or motivation.**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach**

Kenny P.O.V

My new opponent! She looked worthy at least, she wore a chest plate and gauntlets as well as black combat boots and a blue skirt and her stature was strong, in a way she reminded me of Kurosaki. But what really mattered was her strength, I'd grown bored of chasing Kurosaki and with no worthy opponents, I was itching for a fight.

"Have fun Kenny!" said Yachiru, jumping off my shoulder and running over to a large lump of rubble to watch. The other members of my squad also backed off, knowing what was about to take place.

We stood staring at each other, sizing one another up. Getting bored of the silence, I spoke,

"So you're squad 12's new experiment? Well I'm captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. Who are you?"

"I am Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail mage and I can assure you that I meant no harm. I do not know how I got here and would like nothing better than to be back at the guild but I will assist with the repairs of the buildings I destroyed before going back"

"Tch, you talk too much," I snorted "Just hurry up and draw your weapon"

"Pardon?" she inquired politely. But I could see that she understood how serious I was about this fight and what it meant if she accepted my challenge. The expression on her face changed from one of polite curiosity to the look of someone confident they could win but wary of their opponent nonetheless.

"So that is what your subordinate meant. You wish for us to battle? Very well then, I accept your challenge"

I struck at her, and my zanpakuto hit the rubble. I came around for another swing but she dodged again. Landing several feet to me left, she held he hand out, palm forwards and an intricate red circle appeared. I pivoted to face her but the circle was gone, in its place a sword. How the hell it happened I had no idea but that didn't really matter, now that she had weapon the fight could really begin.

This time when I swung she parried. On the scariness scale her expression rivalled Unohana's as she swung viciously at my head. Laughing, I blocked her easily and pushed her blade away before taking a jab at her unguarded side. Suddenly, my strike was blocked by another sword. She jumped back, a blade in either hand, before striking again. It continued on like this for several minutes before I started to release my spirit energy, increasing my attack power. Her motions came to a sudden halt as she sensed my increasing power. This time I lunged first, aiming at her side. She brought both swords up to block my zanpakuto, and although she managed it, my strike was more powerful than she expected and she was pushed backwards slightly.

"That all you got, fairy girl?" I asked her, wanting to provoke her into using her power to attack.

Instead of saying anything, she yelled, "RE-QUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!"

A golden glow surrounded her, along with a sudden surge of her strange power. Finally, my opponent is starting to reveal her strength. Although I have no idea what 're-quip' was I didn't think it was a kido technique and she certainly didn't have a zanpakuto. Something new then? And heaven's wheel armour? I didn't know what that was either.

When the surge of power faded so did the bright light. She still had a sword in each hand, but their shape and appearance had changed. So had her armour. Instead of a chest plate she was now wearing a full, armoured skirt and for some reason she had wings and a headband, all in matching silver and grey. I laughed, that thing may look flashy but all her vital areas were exposed, there was nothing covering her stomach area at all.

I grinned and raised my sword but before I could make a move dozens of swords appeared around her, spinning in a circular formation.

"CIRCLE SWORD"

The swords stopped their circling and flew towards me instantly. I leapt out of the way but she'd somehow gotten behind me and attacked.

Ikkaku P.O.V

Ever since she'd 're-quipped' into that armour, Erza was keeping up with the Captain. Her fierce determination to win was not unlike that of Ichigo. Speaking of Ichigo, where had he gotten off to? I signalled the rest of the squad to continue searching for Ichigo. The kid was definitely Yoruichi's student, we had yet to catch him he was so fast.

I took one last look at the fight. It hadn't really progressed much, they looked slightly less energetic but both were still fighting strong. Sighing enviously, I turned and flash stepped away. Maybe I'd just fight Ichigo when I found him. If I ever found him.

 **Please be sure to tell me what you think!**


End file.
